Under the Light of the Fireflies
by Dizzy Blonde X
Summary: A 10th Doctor and Rose story, the light of the fireflies changes depending on their mood so when the Doctor and Rose land why are they sad? My first story please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing recognisable belongs to me!**

CHAPTER 1

Rose gazed at the green and purple stars that flashed repeatedly in the dark night's sky. The TARDIS had just landed on a planet new to her eyes and she had run through the double blue doors to see where she had been brought. Rose never ceased to be amazed by the new horizons and strange places and this planet was no exception.

The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS and pulled the doors to quietly, walked over to where his companion stood near the edge of a cliff and put his hand in hers.

"Well?" He asked her.

"When and where are we?"

"Can't you just appreciate the view?" He smiled, "We are 200 years in your past, about 5 universes along from yours, on a plant called Explanto in the Zeous galaxy. The planet is inhabited by several species, most of which are friendly,"

"Most of which?" She cut him off, "Why do I get the feeling that in a few minutes I could just be running for my life!?"

"Well…. Even if you offend the natives you will be able to out run them." He turned to look at her, "What about the view then?"

She looked back at him, "It's beautiful, it's a good thing your getting better at parking, a few more metres that way and we would have been in the sea!" She stuck her tongue at him whilst she pointed out towards the choppy water.

"Hey, you will offend my beautiful time machine and then you will be stuck here, you're right though it is beautiful, come on this way."

...

And with that the Doctor pulled on Rose's hand and they were off running along the edge of the cliff towards a wood full of trees which were sparking with the lights of a thousand fireflies, blue fireflies. Well Rose thought the equivalent of fireflies, no doubt they will be different or at least have a strange unpronounceable name.

"Plobs" The Doctor interrupted her thoughts.

"What?"

"The things that look like fireflies are actually called plobs! They glow a different colour depending on what mood they are in." A big grin was on his face.

Rose laughed, "Plobs! Well at least that's one I can say! What mood are they in if they are glowing blue?"

The grin fell off the Doctor's face, the change in the mood between them changed in an instant and Rose knew that something wasn't right.

"They're sad," he told her.

...

They had reached the wood where the trees were tall and dark save for the blue enchanting light of the plobs. Rose and the Doctor slowed to a walk continuing down a well-trodden path leading deeper in to the wood. It was a cool night and Rose was glad she had picked up her red jacket, the Doctor released her hand and strode quickly on stuffing his hands in his pocket looking for something. Rose didn't want to lose sight of the Doctor and his long brown coat as they moved into the thicker part of the wood so she put on a burst of speed only to fall through a leaf covered pit.

"Oh," She stood up, some of the leaves had cushioned her fall but she felt bruises developing over her body, as she looked up she could make out the top of the hole but knew she would have no chance of climbing out without help so she cried out to the Doctor. "Doctor! Help me! Doctor!"

When no brown crazy hair or big smile appeared Rose realised the Doctor would have been moving to fast to hear her calls and decided it would be better to be quiet and not call her capturer's while she had no way of defending herself, she wouldn't out run anybody down her.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and was about to take some readings, when he realised Rose wasn't asking her usual clever questions, he turned around looking for her but before he could call back to her he was attacked from behind and knocked unconscious dropping his sonic screwdriver.

...

**This is my first ever story, please R&R and let me know how to improve I won't write another chapter without a review because I will just believe it's rubbish!**

**Love, DizzyBlonde xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my first ever reviewer! Here it goes... the next chapter!  
Again nothing recognisable is mine!**

CHAPTER 2

The Doctor didn't open his eyes immediately, he used his other senses to determine what sort of trouble he was in.

He breathed in deeply, he could smell burning and the smoke threatened to make him start coughing, he held it together and thought about what he could taste.

'Well no point in even thinking about taste as all I can taste is my mouth, but that tastes like my banana toothpaste….. mmmm bananas.'

He could hear chattering voices although he couldn't determine any words, he could also hear a quiet crackling which he thought would be the burning, 'maybe a bonfire' he thought. Behind him he could hear a rustling that he couldn't place.

'Just before I open my eyes and use the power of sight, what can I feel? Well…. My hands are tied behind my back, I can feel a wooden pole, between my back and my hands. I can also feel something soft and firm just at hand height.'

But before he could continue his thoughts, he heard Rose hiss at him, "That's my bum,"

The timelord opened his eyes in shock and realised the full extent of the situation, in front of him there was the bonfire he could smell and his capturers were quite far away on the other side of the bonfire so they wouldn't notice he had come around. He twisted his head left and right and could just make out Rose's shoulders and presumed she was tied up in the same way, back to back with the Doctor.

"Sorry! What happened? How did you get here? Last I knew I was just about to shout you because you had disappeared!" The Doctor whispered to her.

"I was trying to catch up with you and fell into a pit, it was too deep to climb out of so I just waited and then these little creatures came along and helped me out. Just as I got to the top they jumped on me and tied me up. I couldn't out run them if I had wanted to, they brought me here and tied me up but never mind the view is good! So what's the plan how do we escape so we can run for our lives?" Rose whispered back.

"I don't really know what we are dealing with, I can see some little blue creatures,"

"Yea them's the ones that got me outta the hole,"

"But that doesn't make sense, they shouldn't even be in this galaxy and they aren't smart enough to create the means to travel galaxies, they are a very primitive species."

"Well I worked that out when they tied me up and started talking about a spit roast," Rose said.

"Maybe we could talk our way out of it, if I could reach my sonic screwdriver"

"You would realise it wasn't in your pocket and that you dropped it when they knocked you out."

"What, when? How do you know?"

"Well when they were bringing me to their spit roast party we had to walk the rest of the way through the wood and I saw it lying on the ground so I fell over to pick it up! I will blame you in the morning when all these bruises come out. You should hold on tighter to your equipment."

"Oi" The Doctor said, "It wasn't my fault these little guys came and knocked me out, so where is it?"

"It's actually in my bum pocket! I'm surprised you haven't worked that one out already!" Rose smirked and the Doctor could hear it in her voice.

"Right, sorry again, but do you mind if I do it again to get my screwdriver?"

"Go for it!"

With that the Doctor reached behind him tentatively and felt Rose's bum, it felt soft but as he moved his hand he could feel the pocket and in it was the screwdriver, he reached in and pulled it out.

"Brilliant Rose, you're brilliant!"

"So what next?"

**Should I keep writing?  
Dizzy Blonde x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to my reviewers, it's great to know you want me to keep writing more, if anyone has any ideas of where I should go with this story please let me know.  
Again nothing recognisable is mine. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

The Doctor manoeuvred the sonic screwdriver around in his hand to point at the ropes tying Rose to the wooden pole, he pressed the button and the screwdriver emitted its high squeaky noise.

"Doesn't that have a silent mode, they will hear us then how will we escape?" Rose asked.

The Doctor pretended to ignore her and kept working at her bonds.

"Almost there…. there you go, now my turn just aim it at the rope and press the button."

Rose set to work immediately, she kept glancing around the Doctor to make sure the little blue creatures hadn't realised what they were up to.

"Aaah that's better," the Doctor rubbed his wrists and pocketed the sonic screwdriver that Rose handed to him, "I'll take more care this time. Right then, let's head back to the forest and watch from a distance, something is obviously wrong, they shouldn't be here and the Plobs being highly sensitive creatures aren't happy. Something doesn't add up and I'm sure there is something we can do to sort this mess out."

The Doctor and Rose hurriedly but quietly ran back to the forest, hand in hand the came to the edge of the trees and hid behind the bushes. They looked back towards the bonfire, it was a little distance away which made things hard to see.

"Doctor, don't suppose you've got some binoculars in your bigger on the inside pockets have ya?"

The Doctor stuck his hand in and started to feel around, h pulled out a yo-yo, a hairbrush and a banana before he found the binoculars. He handed them over to Rose before he started to peel the banana.

"So what can you see?" He asked between mouthfuls.

"They haven't even noticed we've gone. They look like they're looking after the fire and performing some sort of ritual. What are they called?"

The Doctor answered her after finishing the end of his banana. "That was good, they are called the Fumblewozzlebats, some shorten it to Fumbles, other call them the blue bats and other times they are called Furbies."

"Like what you get on Earth in the shops?" Rose laughed.

"Exactly, don't you think they look like them? Although you wouldn't want to put on in your pocket, they can bite!"

"Look!" Rose exclaimed. The Furbies had noticed and began chattering loudly.

"That's not normal behaviour, I think there is a lot more to this than meets the eye."

"So Sherlock, how are we going to solve the mystery this time, we can't go undercover!" Rose joked.

The Doctor looked at her seriously, "Ok this is not the time for joking, so Doctor what do you recommend as the best course of action?" Rose tried to put on her best posh accent.

"Well I don't think we will get much more from watching them, and they are too primitive a species to just go and talk to… I'm not sure I think we should go back to the TARDIS and do a full scan of the area."

"Oooo are we scanning for alien tech?"

"Yes."

"Finally!" Rose was triumphant. "I guess I'll lead the way as I was conscious for my trip through the forest."

They made it back to the TARDIS with no adventures, just a calm walk through the trees watching out for any more pits. The light of the Plobs was still a mysterious blue colour, but they didn't shine out so brightly against the pale morning sun. Once inside the TARDIS the Doctor ridded himself of his overcoat and started to scan the area for any signs of alien tech. Rose peered over his shoulder and tried to look like she knew what he was doing, just by being there, although she never knew it, she was being extremely helpful to the Doctor. He looked at her and grinned.

**Let me know what you think, and also any ideas.  
Thanks xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!! Here's the next one, tried to do something different so let me know what you think!!  
Thanks to my great reviewers especially montypython203 and tardis dreamer for reviewing every chapter so far!! : )  
As before nothing belongs to me...**

Chapter 4

Jason was stuck on the planet. After the spaceship had crashed he and the other crew had attempted to use the supplies from on board the spaceship to create a life for themselves on the new planet. At first they had believed the island to be uninhabited by intelligent life but after a few weeks they found themselves to be wrong.

They discovered the planet to be a small one, walk able in a fortnight. It didn't take them long to decide to set up camp near where they had crashed. The crew had worked hard to create wooden and metal shelters, the wood they cut down from the trees and metal from the ship. It provided the basics and the small crew of seven were happy living on a small planet where money and class didn't exist.

Four boys and three girls. They had been arguing about who should do the cooking and who should do the hunting when they were disturbed by a glowing red-orange light that descended on their camp site, it looked as if the sun had gone dark and its light surrounded the seven newly settled inhabitants of the island.

As the light of the sun dimmed, it glowed behind their eyes before the minds of the seven survivors went black and the sun glowed brightly again.

...

The spaceship had crashed, the stowaways realised when a huge bang threw them about the compartment under the ship. Once the banging had stopped they gathered themselves together and waited until the humans had cleared the spaceship and gone exploring. They then moved quickly to the big clump of trees and hid themselves; they also began setting up camp amongst the leaves of the trees.

The Plobs were glowing a soft pink colour on the day the spaceship had landed.

The day the seven surviving humans had lost control of their minds the Plobs didn't shine at all. And the day the humans discovered the Furbies and started using them as slaves the Plobs started to glow blue.

...

The TARDIS was humming. Rose gently stroked the console whilst she stood looking with the Doctor at the results of the alien tech scan. The Doctor had donned his glasses, Rose looked at him out of the corner of her eye. 'The Doctor looks good in his glasses.' Rose thought to herself.

"Rose? Are you there Rose?"

"Wha...what?" Rose had been too busy thinking about the Doctor and his glasses to hear his original question.

"What do you think to the results?" The Doctor smirked he had seen her look and knew what had distracted her, he hardly had anything wrong with his vision but since Christmas eve he knew he would put on his glasses as often as possible just to see if he could get a remark out of Rose.

"O, well… there doesn't seem to be anything alien, but there is this. The TARDIS has picked up a lot of smoke activity on only one day in the last year. It's so clever how she can do that! But this one-day was about 5 weeks ago. Is there anyway of knowing what caused it?"

"Ok I'll give you a clue- Slitheen."

"Well they wouldn't fit inside a Furbie, the Furbies are tiny." Rose had poked her tongue out through her teeth clearing thinking her way through the clue. The Doctor looked at her concentrating and then the dawning realisation as she had twigged. "Crashing spaceship, the smoke pattern. So you can tell just by all these readings from the TARDIS what sort of spaceship we are dealing, and then you can narrow it down to a few species with the technology at their disposal and the brains to use it. And narrow it even further by species and planets near this one. So Doctor what are we dealing with?"

"Humans."

"You're kidding, is there any planet we don't get to?" Rose questioned.

"No, well ok a few, well maybe you don't get to half of them, but that's not the point. The human race is incredible touching some of the furthest stars, deepest oceans. The planet is only small so we must just have missed the humans when we were out there earlier. Although humans explains a lot, it still doesn't explain why the Furbies are scared, humans attempt to study and make friends with other species in the future, slavery and torture and fear are meant to be a thing of the past."

"But you said we are 200 years in my past. Or are these time travelling humans. Are they from the time agency?"

"No, but the time agency aren't the only future humans who can time travel."

"Ok then how do we explain everything and what are we going to do about it?"

"Well I don't have a plan so lets go greet your relatives!" The Doctor grabbed Rose by the shoulders twirled her around, grabbed her waist when she was facing away from him and started to conga out of the TARDIS doors.

**So...? What did you think?  
Do you want a bit more?? Please review and let me know!  
xx**


End file.
